


冬日壁炉和橱柜里的【2】

by Blancaaaa



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancaaaa/pseuds/Blancaaaa
Summary: 接上。你爽我爽大家爽。
Relationships: 情侣
Kudos: 10





	冬日壁炉和橱柜里的【2】

接上文。

继续羞耻预警！  
(我是biantai！我真的好喜欢欺负邦妮哦........)

希望大家爽到！

邦妮在他的腿上趴了一会儿，灼热的痛意随着达伦轻柔的抚摸似乎得到了一些缓解。  
”亲爱的，该起来了。“达伦最后拍了拍眼前两团近乎于大红色的软肉，温声道。  
邦妮有些脸红，达伦温柔的手抚摸着她时似乎让她暂时忘记了自己当前的窘状——裙子被掀到了腰间，内裤被塞成一条线挂在了两团肉中间的隐秘之处，徒留一个光着的红屁股趴在男朋友的腿上。  
此时，图书馆的角落里突然弥漫起了令人羞耻的尴尬氛围，Jesus，她后知后觉意识到了刚刚发生了什么——她，一个十八岁的大学一年级学生，刚刚竟然完完全全像个小女孩一样，没有尊严地被按在男朋友的腿上被狠狠地扇了一顿巴掌，而这一切竟然发生在无人的图书馆讨论区角落，虽然只有三十下，可是毫不留情的三十下巴掌已经足够让两团白皙的软肉印上了层层叠叠的红印，最终晕染出一片均匀的大红色。  
太丢人了。  
邦妮咬着嘴唇从他的腿上爬起来，裙摆随之垂了下来，堪堪遮住了一片通红的光屁股，默默站在了达伦面前。  
达伦的神色已经不再是刚刚催促她掀裙子挨打时候的严厉，而是重新变得平静而温柔。他看着自己犹带泪痕的小女友乖乖站在自己眼前，可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“好了，亲爱的。我想关于在图书馆做无关事情的错误，这个惩罚已经足够了，对吗？”达伦温和地说。  
“是的...是的…”邦妮乖顺地回答。  
“如果下一次再发生这样的事情，要怎么办呢？”  
“……”  
“回答我，亲爱的。”  
“如果…如果下次再在图书馆做无关的事情…”邦妮嗫嚅着，她知道达伦想听到怎么样的回答，但是她实在无法将这个羞耻的答案说出口。  
达伦轻轻叹息一声：”我亲爱的女孩，为自己无法预估的下一次犯错做出保证这么难吗？  
“”这太羞耻了，达伦，请不要让我说.....我真的不会了......“邦妮哀求道。  
这可怜的女孩，她刚刚在无人的公共场合被自己的男朋友抽了一顿光屁股，难道还有比这更羞耻的事情吗？  
达伦的目光温和，却没有一丝松动。他知道除过疼痛，羞耻同时也是帮自己小女友这样不长记性的女孩记住错误的重要方式。  
邦妮无助地看着他的棕色眼睛，别无他法，只能红着脸低声说：“如果…再有下次…我…我会被打屁股，像，像今天这样…”  
达伦点头：“并且我会展开屏风，那么谁会看见你趴在男朋友的腿上挨巴掌，我就不能保证了。”说罢，他站起身来，将自己惊慌的小女友轻轻拥入怀里。  
邦妮嗅着他衬衣上好闻的香水味，默默地告诉自己再也不要在图书馆购物了。  
半晌，达伦隔着裙子摸了摸邦妮的小屁股，轻声说“好了，我们该走了。”  
邦妮红着脸松开他，看着达伦收拾好自己的电脑和书，并且将厚厚的大衣为自己穿上，正被他牵着手要往外走了几步以后，才突然感受到了内裤夹在臀缝里的不适。  
她停住，红着脸看着达伦。  
达伦疑问地看着她。  
邦妮羞红了脸，低声道：“…我…我的内裤…”  
达伦了然一笑，唇角愉悦地勾起：“这是附加惩罚。”

两个人走出图书馆，花园旁边就是达伦的车。达伦绅士地为邦妮开了副驾的门，然后绕去另一边坐进了车。  
邦妮的屁股落在座椅上时，还有些疼痛感，但是没有那么强烈了，她不适地扭了扭。“坐在座椅上也算附加惩罚吗？”她可怜巴巴地看着男朋友英俊温和的侧脸，非常想趴在后座缓一缓。  
达伦笑了，唇角像微风一样温和，伸手将小女友拉近怀里，手伸进裙子里轻轻揉着她的光光的红屁股。  
“当然不是。我相信那三十巴掌不至于让你痛得坐不下，这实在算不上什么附加惩罚。”  
邦妮不满地挣脱开达伦的怀抱，气鼓鼓地窝在座椅上开始翻手机。  
“所以，亲爱的，跪起来。”达伦伸手摸了摸她的脑袋，但是以温和地语调发出了令邦妮害怕的命令。  
邦妮惊恐地转过头，手机掉在座椅上。  
“什么！？”她下意识大喊出声，“我已经受到了惩罚，为什么还要再这样！”  
达伦皱起眉头，不悦道：“你在喊什么？这样一点也不淑女。是我的命令没有说清楚吗？跪在副驾驶上，我现在要带你去自习室，完成你拖延已久的essay。我希望这样的姿势可以让你好好构思一下，而不是窝在那里玩手机。”  
邦妮僵住了。  
她差点忘记了那篇essay！  
该死！  
她绝望地看向神情不悦的达伦，一颗心坠到了谷底。  
“快点。”  
从这里到自习室应该只需要十分钟，车窗是单面的，及时贵在里面，外面也看不到。而且本来就是自己犯错了，受到惩罚没什么好说的。邦妮不停地催眠着自己。  
达伦的眉头依旧皱着，虽然没有出声，但是唇角已经抿了起来。  
邦妮垂下了头，乖乖地跪在了宽阔的副驾驶座位上。  
达伦伸手按了按她的腰部，使她的屁股高高翘起来，上半身都紧紧贴在了座椅上，然后拉过了安全带别在了她的腰上，又打高了车内的空套温度，最红掀起了邦妮的裙子。可怜的邦妮，高高地翘着自己的屁股，无助地撅在男朋友车里的副驾驶上。  
她恨死了自己的拖延症。


End file.
